Concrete embedded insert are used for securing objects to concrete surfaces. Typical applications include securing pipes or conduit to concrete walls, ceilings or floors. In such an application, an insert is positioned in the concrete so that when the concrete sets, either a bolt extends from the concrete surface or, alternatively, an internally-threaded rod coupler is set within the concrete to receive a bolt. Typically, a metal insert is secured to a wooden or metal form before the concrete is poured on the form. After the concrete hardens and the form is removed, the rod coupler is set in the plan of the concrete allowing a fastener to be secured to the coupler. Alternatively, if a metal form is retained after the concrete hardens, the metal form is adapted with a hole to receive the coupler or bolt, allowing the coupler or bolt to extend beyond the form and secure an object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,690, issued to Roth on Apr. 27, 1993, discloses a concrete insert for attaching utility hangers to a structure. Roth discloses a U-shaped member having two legs, each terminating in a lateral flange, and a bridge connecting the two legs. The bridge has a hole through which an internally threaded coupling extends. The coupling has an outer surface, which is dimensioned to be in frictional contact with the hole when the coupling is placed in the hole. When concrete is poured around the insert and it hardens, the insert is firmly embedded in the concrete. The body of Roth, however, features no strengthening features or flow passages.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,011, issued to Maguire on Dec. 7, 1993, discloses the ornamental features of a Foundation Bolt Mounting Bracket. The body of Maguire is also missing certain strengthening features.